powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ranger Hunt
"Akira," said Zygor, "we need to start looking for Power Rangers!" "I understand," said Akira, "I'll search right away!" Akira teleported from the starbase and to the Addison Recreation Center. He went straight to the juice bar and to the juice bar manager. "Hey," said Akira, "do you know anyone who is smart and can fight well?" asked Akira. The juice bar pointed in the direction of a young woman. "Thanks!" said Akira. "I wonder what that was about?" asked the juice bar manager to himself. Akira approached the woman while she was reading. "Hi!" said Akira. "Uh, hi!" said the young woman, "is there something that you need?" "This may sound strange," said Akira, "but how would you like to become a Power Ranger?" "Excuse me," said the woman, "but I have no time for this! Go away, please!" "This is the real deal," said Akira, "look! Is there some way that I can prove this to you?" "Show me your base!" said the young woman. "Okay," said Akira, "Teleporting now!" Akira and the woman teleported to the starbase. The woman was astonished. "I'm sorry that I doubted you," said the woman, "my name's Lakeisha. "No problem," said Akira, "my name's Akira, "feel free to explore the base while I get three more people!" Akira left and went back to the Addison Recreation Center. There was a sign that caught his eye. It said that there was a three-on-three karate match in the recreational center gym in thirty minutes from the time which he saw the sign. He went inside the building to the gym. The chairs were full of people so Akira was forced to stand. Three contenders clad in white and three contenders clad in black entered at opposite sides of the ring. The referee explained the rules and then left the ring. They commenced fighting. The team in black ended up winning. The referee gave them a massive golden trophy. Akira tried to get their attention. "Excuse me?" asked Akira. "Excuse me?" asked Akira. "Buzz off, freak!" said a contender in black. Akira left the team in black alone and decided to focus on the team in white. He approached them. "Hi!" said Akira. "Is there something that you need?" asked a contender in white. "How would you like to be Power Rangers?" asked Akira. "Go away," said a contender, "we lost the match and we don't need you to make fun of us!" "No," said Akira, "this is for real! I'm not lying! We can all teleport to the starbase if you want!" "That sounds good to me!" said a contender. "You asked!" said Akira, "Beta X, four coming aboard!" Akira and three teleported to the starbase. The three were astonished by the base. They quickly apologized to Akira. "My name's Jose," said Jose. "My name's Mary Ann," said Mary Ann. "My name's Ian," said Ian. Akira, Lakeisha, Beta X, and Zygor introduced themselves. "Okay, everyone," said Zygor, "go and explore the base! After that, we will have a briefing!" Beta X decided to show them around, so he did. Category:Power Rangers Universe Patrol Category:Episode